


The Way It All Began

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, Young Harry, Young Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple story to start my account.<br/>My story of how Peter and Harry met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way It All Began

Harry Osborn was six years old when he met Peter Parker. It was the first day of school… kindergarten.  
Harry was dropped off by a chauffeur, sent to this strange new place alone since his father couldn’t be bothered to.  
He held onto the straps of his new backpack tightly as he walked through the big hallways realizing instantly he had no idea where to go. Just as he was about to panic he saw a boy with messy brown hair being led through the same hallway by two parents. The boy appeared to be his same age so, not knowing what else to do, he followed after the trio hoping it would lead him to the right place.  
The parents of the brunette boy gave him kisses before leaving him in front of a classroom doorway, and the young Osborn couldn’t help the pang of sadness and jealousy that encompassed him, his mother had died when Harry was still a baby, and he already knew by this age that his father wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely type and was most always busy with work. As Harry got lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice that a third boy and walked up in front of the classroom door, blocking the brunette one Harry had followed. Harry glanced up hearing the blonde boy in the door saying mean things to the shorter brunette one.  
“Leave him alone” Harry blurted out immediately, without a second thought.  
Two pairs of eyes flew up toward him, one set blue, icy and angry, the second big and brown and filled with a warmth Harry could see even through the surprised and fearful expression they held.  
The blond boy let out a scoff but turned away and went into the classroom.  
The brunette, who Harry still didn’t know the name of, smiled and muttered a soft and shy “Thanks”  
Harry smiled back and held out his hand, just the way he had been taught too, “I’m Harry Osborn..”  
“Peter Parker” came the reply


End file.
